


【假x真尤瑟夫卡】同体（血源诅咒）

by Minoru_T



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Twins
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minoru_T/pseuds/Minoru_T
Summary: 《同体》假尤瑟夫卡x真尤瑟夫卡医生真尤瑟夫卡在文中以尤瑟夫卡这个名字出现，属治愈教会，姐姐。假尤瑟夫卡在文中以圣歌团名字出现，妹妹。这里是血缘上的孪生姐妹关系。
Relationships: Fake Iosefka/Iosefka (Bloodborne)
Kudos: 1





	【假x真尤瑟夫卡】同体（血源诅咒）

《同体》假尤瑟夫卡x真尤瑟夫卡医生

————————————————————

许多年前的冬天。

孪生姐妹围坐在壁炉旁，窗外下了很大的雪。她们凑在一起看同一本绘本。那是个典型的童话，讲述因爱而战胜一切的两人，历经痛苦，分分合合，最终得到美满结局的故事。

姐妹中的一个用指尖划过绘本上的一行字：“除了神明的怜悯，如果还有什么能救济世人，大概只有爱了。”

“愿你能拥有神明的怜悯，”另一个说，“同时，我会一直爱你。”

“我也是，姐姐。”

————————————————————

尤瑟夫卡的诊所在猎杀之夜迎来了一位新猎人。青年戴着异乡人的兜帽，敲了敲她的门。尤瑟夫卡听得出他的语气充满困惑，迫切地想向她询问到底发生了什么。

“抱歉，”尤瑟夫卡说，“我不能让您进来，我还有病人需要照顾。既然您是猎人，就该完成您的使命，去结束猎杀之夜吧。”

“但是，我不明白，我只是来治病的……”这是猎人醒来后遇到的第一个人，他不想就这样结束对话，“那个为我输血的血疗师在哪里？”

“血疗师，”尤瑟夫卡想了想，“我有一会没见到他了。他不在你那边吗？”

“不，他不在，”猎人说，“我有话想问他。我并不想成为猎人，也不知道什么苍白之血，我只是想来治病。”

“但您已经是猎人了，谁也改变不了，”尤瑟夫卡重复了一遍，“我不能让您进来，我还有病人需要照顾。既然您是猎人，就该完成您的使命，去结束猎杀之夜吧。”

猎人于是不再刁难她，转身走下台阶。

带有月亮气息的猎人啊，尤瑟夫卡看着他的背影，这可不是什么好兆头。在治愈教会混迹多年，她不止是名医生。她清楚古神的血能带来什么——除了神明的恩赐，也伴随着兽化的诅咒。只有极少部分人能侥幸逃脱兽化，成为猎人。

猎杀之夜才刚刚开始，猎人的生死也未可知。她当然愿意为猎人提供帮助，但她的诊所还有其他病人，比猎人更脆弱、更需要治疗的病人。

“你始终都是那么善良，”尤瑟夫卡背后传来声音，与她自己的声线如出一辙，“我的姐姐。”

那是个年轻又漂亮的女人，穿着圣歌团的衣服，却没有戴眼罩，金色的长发和她姐姐一样高高盘起。若非衣着不同，根本看不出是两个人。

“你是怎么进来的？”尤瑟夫卡转身看向这个久别经年的妹妹，“我记得我给大门上了锁。”

圣歌团哈哈笑起来，伸手隔空打出一个伊碧塔丝的预兆。

“就这么进来的，姐姐，”她说，“我学会了新的秘法，不夸夸我吗？”

“那又怎样？”尤瑟夫卡向她走去，想越过她离开房间，“我始终不能接受你——圣歌团的所作所为。”

“我们的初衷是一样的，姐姐，你忘了吗？治愈教会本意也希望治好那些兽化病患者。我们都在从神的诅咒里救济世人。”

“如果你是说用孤儿院的孩子们做活体实验的话，恕我不敢苟同，”尤瑟夫卡说，“圣歌团已经从治愈教会里分离，我们也断交了许多年，你何必现在回来找我？”

“别把话说这么绝，姐姐，”圣歌团拉住尤瑟夫卡的手，“我把我的新研究成果用在了你的病人身上，他们现在都好极了。”

尤瑟夫卡惊恐地甩开她的手：“你都做了什么？”

“别那么紧张，”圣歌团低头看了看那只被甩开的手，“也没什么，我只是治好了他们的兽化，他们也不会再攻击别人——你去看看就知道了。”

————————————————————

尤瑟夫卡扶着门框缓缓跪倒。

她的病人——或者说，曾经的病人——如果那些生物还能被称为“人”的话，现在顶着蓝色的巨大头颅，幼小的身体和纤细的四肢，在走廊里漫无目的地游荡。

圣歌团在尤瑟夫卡身边蹲下，伸手扶住她的肩头：“不夸夸我吗，姐姐？”

下一秒，她的手就被尤瑟夫卡拍开。尤瑟夫卡站起来，扯住她的衣领，几乎将她从地上提起来。

“你都做了些什么？”

“如你所见，我救了你的病人。”

回答她的是一记耳光。

“你是疯子。”

“我的确是，”圣歌团握住那只胁迫她的手，“我就是想引起你的注意，仅此而已。”

“我对你的注意还不够吗？我还不够宽容吗？”

“不够，”她说，“你对治愈教会和你的病人投入了太多……你必须只有我。”

“那我告诉你，这不可能。”

“所以……就在刚才，我想到了一个更好的办法。”

“什么？”

尤瑟夫卡被圣歌团的伊碧塔丝的预兆打中胸口。她猛得松开手，这一击痛得她不得不弯下腰来。

然后她听见针管注射进自己皮肤的声音。视线开始模糊，她满眼只剩下那个如同倒影的妹妹。

昏迷之前，尤瑟夫卡听见她说：“我给过你机会了，姐姐。”

————————————————————

“神已不再怜悯世人，而我一直爱你。”

“宇宙与天空是一体的，”她低头亲吻了她的姐姐，缝上最后一针，“我们也是。”

End.


End file.
